Family Dinner
by Rraz45
Summary: Trunks and Pan decide to tell their family about their relationship at dinner? Will dinner be a disater? How will Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta take the news? One-Shot, please review.


Family Dinner

"Hey Dad can we invite the Son family for dinner?" Trunks asked his father.

Vegeta stopped what he was doing and looked at his son.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I just want the entire Son family over for dinner tonight," Trunks explained.

"Go talk to your mother about it," Vegeta ordered.

"I will," Trunks agreed.

~_~_~~_~

"Hey Pan, tell your family they are all invited here for dinner," Trunks told his girlfriend over the phone.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Pan asked.

"It will be fine what can go wrong?" Trunks chuckled.

"Do you remember when your family was invited over grandpa's house to announce that Bulla and Goten were dating?" Pan reminded.

_~Flashback~  
"Mom, Dad Goten and I have something to tell you," Bulla announced._

_"What is it sweety?" Bulma asked._

_"Goten what's up?" Goku asked._

_"Goten and I have been seeing other for a while now," Bulla started._

_"What?" Vegeta yelled._

_"Now Daddy hold on," Bulla ordered, "We are both adults now and madly in love and"_

_"I asked Bulla to marry me," Goten finished for her._

_"And I said yes," Bulla added._

_Chi Chi fainted._

_"You want to marry my daughter!" Vegeta yelled as he stormed up to Goten._

_"YIKES!" Goten shouted as he ran away from an angry Vegeta._

_~End Flashback~  
_"I do remeber that, but this time it will be different. Bulla was daddy's girl- more important MY dad's little princess," Trunks explained.

"I guess you right," Pan agreed, "plus we are just telling our families we are dating right?"

Trunks looked at the ring he just bought her before answering, "Ya just dating."

"Alright. I'll tell my grandparents and parents to be over there at six thirty. I love you," Pan spoke.

"I love you too, bye," Trunks hung up the phone and hoped things wouldn't be bad.

"Hey sweety who was on the phone?" Videl asked her daughter.

"That was Trunks, we are invited for dinner at the Briefs' house," Pan explained.

"That sounds like fun," Gohan kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"Yep the whole family is invited," Pan addded, "even Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Goten."

"Why don't you tell them about dinner then," Videl suggested.

"Okay. I'll be back in an hour," Pan flew off to her family.

"Grandma, Grandpa," Pan called out.

She saw her grandparents and her uncle sitting at the kitchen table having lunch.

"Pan!" Chi Chi greeted her granddaughter.

"Grandpa!" Pan jumped into the arms of her Grandfather.

"Hey Pan," Goten greeted.

"Trunks invited all of us over for dinner at Capsule Corp for dinner," Pan explained.

"Cool what time?" Goten asked.

"Six thirty," Pan told her family.

~ six thirty this evening~

"Mom, Dad the Sons are here!" Trunks shouted.

"We'll be down there in a minute son!" Bulma yelled.

_'Can't those two ever behave,' _Trunks asked himself.

Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Videl walked into the Breif family living room. Goten walked upstairs to meet his fiancee. Trunks and Pan stayed in the hallway.

"You look beautiful tonight," Trunks complimented his girlfriend.

She was wearing a lavender halter dress that went to her knees.

"You look pretty good yourself handsome," pan winked at her boyfriend.

Trunks was wearing a dark blue dress shirt that was untucked ans black dress pants.

Pan and Trunks was about to kiss, but Bulma and Vegeta walked in.

"Hello Pan," Bulma greeted.

"Hi Bulma, you look really pretty tonight," Pan complimented on Bulma's black dress.

"Thank you. Get your family dinner is ready," Bulma stated.

"Wow Bulma this is great!" Goku spoke after finishing his massive portions of dinner.

Vegeta grunted for he lost in his eating contest with Goku.

"So why were we invited for dinner tonight?" Goten asked.

"Trunks told us that he wanted you guys to come over," Bulla responded as she removed her hand from Goten's.

"That's funn, Pan told us that your family invited us," Videl replied.

Everyone was staring at Pan and Trunks.

"Well now that you mention it, we did have something to tell you guys," Trunks laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

"Your not in trouble are you?" Bulma asked.

"What have you and Goten done now?" Chi Chi asked while getting out her infamous frying pan.

"It's nothing like that," Trunks spoke, cowering away from Chi Chi and her frying pan.

"Grandma, put that away," Pan rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Out with boy," Vegeta was getting very aggitated after each passing moment.

Both Pan and Trunks felt sweat drop on thier forehead and both thought this might have been a bad idea.

"Well come on what do have to tell us?" Bulma demanded an answer.

"Trunks and I are seeing each other," Pan blurted it out.

It took everyone a minuteto let the news sink in.

"Your dating each other," Bulla couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

Goten tried to stop his fiancee from laughing.

"Your dating my daughter," Gohan spoke getting very serious.

Trunks gulped and nodded a 'yes.'

"I was wondering when you two would get together," Goku spoke and putting his hand behind his head in classic Son pose.

"Goku!" Chi Chi shouted as she hit Goku in the head with her frying pan. Everyone cringed at the sight.

"Well at least they are not getting married," Bulma sighed a relief.

"Well actually," Trunks began.

Everyone looked at him, even Pan. Trunks pulled an engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Pan I love you so much, and I can't imagine life without you. Will you marry me?" Trunks asked.

Pan was speechless. She finally found the words to speak. "I love you Trunks soo much. And Yes I would love to marry you."

Pan hugged Trunks tightly and he spun her around and kissed her.

Gohan was completly white. He couldn't believe his baby was going to get married.

"It's a good thing we don't have anymore kids Vegeta," Goku whispered to his best friend.

Vegeta silently agreed.

"I don't think I can take anymore family dinners," Chi Chi muttered.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night.

~ The end.

A/N: Well what did you think? Please review!


End file.
